


Sherlollipops - I Told You Not To Look

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly sees an uncomplimentary email; Sherlock heroically tells her "I told you so!" (but redeems himself in the end!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - I Told You Not To Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



Molly shut the computer with an annoyed huff. From his location on the sofa, Sherlock lazily opened one eye and looked at her. “I told you not to look.”

“Yeah, well, it’s my email, my PERSONAL email, not even my work email!” Molly raged as she jumped to her feet and began pacing, arms folded angrily across her chest. “How the bloody HELL do those wankers get my PERSONAL email? And what business is it of their who I’m involved with?”

“They’re just jealous,” Sherlock counseled, not for the first time - and not at all inaccurately. “The thing I won’t ever understand,” he added as he waited for Molly’s snit to pass so she could join him on the sofa, “is why I don’t get more of that sort of thing in my emails.”

That stopped her agitated movements; she stared down at him from next to his chair. “Why would you get those sorts of emails? Why would anyone be jealous of your relationship with me?”

He scowled and sat up, gesturing impatiently for her to join him. “Are you joking?” he demanded as she shuffled over and allowed him to tug her down next to him. He draped an arm across her shoulders, pulling her close and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m living with the most talented pathologist in London - no, strike that; in the entire UK - whose published works number in the dozens, who saved my life by faking my death, who kept my secret for two bloody years - and you wonder why people might be jealous of me getting to be with you? Are you seriously asking me that?”

He wasn’t joking or exaggerating; Molly knew when Sherlock was jollying her along or faking his reactions. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I am the luckiest girl in England - no, strike that; in the entire UK,” she said, deliberately repeating his words. “And no amount of hate mail will ever change that.”

“Good” Sherlock said, sounding satisfied. He tilted her head up, one long finger on her chin, and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. “So let’s agree to ignore the hate mail, hmm? And instead focus on showing each other exactly how much we appreciate being in each other’s lives.”

Molly couldn’t agree more, and showed her appreciation for his words by leaning him back on the sofa and giving him a proper snog…and much, much more.

So much more, in fact, that John Watson was greeted by their naked, sleeping forms when he popped by an hour later to drop off a thumb drive Sherlock had requested. He grinned and backed out of the flat after leaving the drive on the coffee table - and covering the two of them up with Molly’s grandmother’s afghan, which had fallen to the floor. Then he shut the door and bounced down the stairs happily, informing Mrs. Hudson that her two tenants probably wouldn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day.


End file.
